


Jacksepticeye and Markiplier Ego Oneshots

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: Requests are open!





	Jacksepticeye and Markiplier Ego Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Everyone keeps on trying to set us up but we've secretly been dating for years."

A laugh could be heard throughout the house. It was manic but full of hilarity. Chase and Marvin looked at each other and blinked before looking back at the glitching man sat on the chair, the other side of the coffee table, in front of them both. 

"Are you done?" Chase asked, fed up with trying to get anything out of Anti. He and Marvin had come up with a plan to get some information out of him to see if their suspicions were right. Those suspicions being that Anti has a thing for Darkiplier, or Dark as he liked to be called. Once they had given up with the vague answers that Anti had given to them, they had outright asked him and now here they were, watching as Anti had started glitching up a storm as he howled with laughter. 

Once the laughter had travelled throughout the house, the others had made their way to the door of the living room, ears to the door to listen in on the conversation. 

"Are you fookin' serious?" Anti had asked as his laughter had calmed down and he could actually speak without his vocals glitching. "Ye think I have feelings for that uptight bastard?" He continued with another laugh, "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard come from yer mouths." Anti, of course, was lying through his teeth, he did indeed have a thing for Dark. The other Septiceyes had caught on of course but obviously not enough as the two had been secretly dating for just under three years. Anti wasn't all that subtle about his feelings for Dark, his snarky comments and flirting attempts gave him away to the others. Surprisingly, he'd been subtle at the very start but as the feeling he had grew the ability to hide them shrank.

"I highly doubt that it's the most idiotic thing Chase has said," Marvin joked before the capped man next to him slapped the back of his head. "Hey! I'm joking... obviously." He laughed as he put his hands up in surrender as Chase glared daggers at him. "Babe I swear, you're not that much of an idiot... usually. Sometimes it's debatable." The masked man gave the truth with a slight movement of his head as the other hit his arm. Anti, in front of them, shook his head with a chuckle, they always teased each other like this. Like an old married couple. 

"Marvin, baby, shut up before you dig yourself a bigger hole." Chase huffed out before looking at Anti, his eyes still filled with annoyance, "Anti, you can deny it all you want but dude, we know you like him." He says simply with a cross of his arms before he continued with the interrogation, "Before you say anything else we've invited him over." Anti's face turned into one of horror, why did they think this was a good idea? Did they want him to die of embarrassment? Probably. 

"Why the fook would ye do that?!" Anti exclaimed as he stood up from his seat to further show how annoyed and shocked he was at the men's actions. "Do ye want Dark to think I'm a little pussy that has feelings?" The words came out in faked venomous tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I fucking knew it! You have feelings for him!" Chase accuses as he points at the glitch. "You can't deny it now, Anti!" Marvin grabs Chases wrist gently and puts it down, giving him a look as if he's saying 'stop it.' He seems to retreat back into the couch sheepishly with a huff. 

"Anti, we care about you, y'know but some times you're a pain in the ass." Marvin let's out a small chuckle as he lifts his arms to stop anti from speaking and interrupting him. "We're trying to help, okay? That's all. I know that this is difficult but trust me." He continued, with a soft voice. It was quite amusing to Anti that they were so desperate to help while having no idea that he didn't need it. However, this was frustrating him. 

"I don't need yer help." It was simple but full of aggression making Chase jump slightly. "I appreciate the offer though." He added to try and soften the harshness of his previous words. 

"How do you not need our help?" Marvin asks, it was hard to believe that the glitch didn't need their help. He sure did look helpless whenever Dark entered a room. 

"Because I'm already in a relationship!" The glitch shouted, it was loud and the other egos outside the door were sure they would have been able to hear it from outside. "There I said it, are ye happy now?" He sat back down with a defeated sigh. 

"Since when?" Part of Chase didn't belive him and the other part did. He just seemed too infatuated with Dark to love anyone else. "And why didn't we know?" 

"Ye t'ink I tell ye everything? How much of an idiot do ye both t'ink I am?" Anti scoffed as he looked down at his hands that were now in his lap, glitching nervously. "For 3 years this Saturday." He answered the question without looking up. 

Of course at this point the glitch was too focused on not glitching out he didn't notice another entity that was now in the room with them all. 

JJ had heard the door while everyone was preoccupied with listening in on Anti. It was Darkiplier. The mute had been aware that the man had been invited and let him in with out a fuss. He smiled politely at the other as he signed on the way what exactly was happening leaving out what the argument that was happening in the living room was about.

When Anti had been shouting Dark had slipped in, being encouraged by the Septiceyes to step in and try and see if the arguing would stop. It was then that he'd heard that Anti had remembered their anniversary.

"You remembered?" The glitch jumped and looked up at the entity. Chase and Marvin were just as stunned but not really. After getting over the surprise of someone else being in the room Chase and Marvin exchanged glances and smirked.

"Oh you sneaky little bastard!" Chase exclaimed with a laugh as he watched Anti's face go red as he looked away from all of them, putting his elbow on the arm of the chair and hiding half of his face with the palm of his hand. "You're also such a fucking liar."

"No yer just fookin' stupid." The words were mumbled against his palm but he didn't look up at any of them. His glitching was getting worse as his embarrassment grew. 

Dark wasn't embarrassed, he was just felt really cocky at the idea of the glitch remembering their anniversary without having to ask like he did last year. "Antisepticeye, who knew you could recall important events?" The entity teased. He was still by the door, hands in his pockets in an informal way. 

"Ye can shut the fook up 'Mr. I remember everything because I'm a fookin smart arse all of the time'." Anti mocked with a huff as he looked at the other, moving his hand away from his face to show him he semi scowl on his face. 

Chase stood from his place on the couch to stand in front of Dark. "Okay, now let's get serious. I know that you probably love Mr. Sour puss over there since you've put up with him for so long but I swear with all of my being that if you ever do anything to hurt him I will hunt you down and make you wish you never messed with the Septiceyes, got it?" 

Dark was stunned at first but really he expected this and had been practicing his response for the past three years because he knew it would happen eventually. "I understand, Mr. Brody. You and Marvin both have my word that I will never hurt Anti in anyway. I know how much you care for him but you have to trust that I care for him just as much as you both." He says sincerly putting a hand to where a human heart would be. 

Chase seemed to believe him because his serious expression turned into a soft smile. "Okay, he's all yours." He says simply with a chuckle stepping away from Dark. The serious atmosphere died and immediately after his words Chase yelled, "Guys, Anti has a boyfriend!" Making the glitch slump in his chair in an attempt to hide as the door was opened and the rest of the Septiceyes fell in.


End file.
